


Primordial

by OlivierCash



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De repente, el que el tiempo cambiara, no le pareció tan mala idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primordial

**Author's Note:**

> El Ministerio del tiempo es propiedad de los hermanos Olivares (Pablo y Javier Olivares)  
> Aviso que este fic tiene spoiler del capítulo final de la segunda temporada.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo había acabado encontrando esa botella, cuya bebida alcohólica había derramado sobre un baso, que al igual que la botella, desconocía de dónde lo había sacado. Por no saber, ni perdió el tiempo en notar la bebida alcohólica que estaba bebiendo. Llevaba alcohol y en esos momentos eso era más que suficiente.

De fondo se escuchaba un ajetreo poco normal en el Ministerio, si, era un lugar cuyos pasillos siempre estaban rebosantes de gente yendo y viniendo. Aunque en esa ocasión era diferente, muy diferente a las otras veces, se trataba de un ajetreo teñido por un ruido metálico que no era habitual ahí.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba porque no inevitable iba a pasar, así sin más. Lo que había comenzado como un buen día, acabó de esa manera tan disparatada. En la actualidad, todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, finalmente, lo que tanto tiempo llevaban evitando, iba a ocurrir. 

Tantos siglos de trabajo y esfuerzo se iban a ir ido al traste, tantos sacrificios, tantas lágrimas. Y aun con todo, le daba igual, nada de eso le importaba ya en lo más mínimo.

Levantó la cabeza en dirección a la gran mesa que tenía delante, sobre esta, había un cuerpo tumbado. Había muerto por defender sus ideales, por defender al tiempo, por ser la persona más integra que jamás había conocido, porque pese a los pequeños errores que pudo tener, nunca conocería a nadie como él.

Había sido un estúpido, tantos años yendo de flor en flor, en busca de consuelo y amor. Cuando la persona que de verdad había amado de manera incondicional, siempre había estado delante de sus narices.

Ya todo eso daba igual, a los muertos los asuntos de los vivos poco les importan. Debería haber seguido su ejemplo y haber impedido que Felipe II se marchara de ahí, dispuesto a cambiar el tiempo. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho.

Tenía claro que el tiempo iba a cambiar, que ya nadie iba a poder hacer nada en contra de eso, los habían pillado por sorpresa. Durante mucho tiempo habían conseguido vencer a tantos enemigos, incluso lograron echar a los nazis, pero nadie los preparó para la llegada de uno de sus reyes. Había pedido a los funcionarios que desistieran, no quería que nadie más muriera inútilmente, se rindieron.

El ayudante del Rey se llevó el cuerpo de Salvador de su despacho, ese hombre fue amable con él, incluso lo consoló y le pidió perdón cuando vio el cadáver de su jefe. Mando que llevaran el cuerpo a algún otro lugar, mientras todo cambiaba.

Esperaba ese cambio y se sentía culpable por ello, tanto tiempo siendo el modelo de rectitud para que de golpe y plumazo, todo eso se marchara. Pensó en que cuando todo cambiara, Salvador no tendría porque morir, se ilusionó con que sería capaz de decirle lo que de verdad sentía por el.

¿A quién quería engañar? No recordaría nada de lo que había pasado ya que todo sería distinto, a saber lo que haría Felipe II. Mas, había una cosa que Ernesto esperaba como agua de mayo, que fuera lo que fuera aquello que les deparaba su futuro y su pasado, Salvador estuviera vivo.

Porque el que Salvador volviera a estar vivo era lo primordial.


End file.
